Rainy Night at Home
by UrKid
Summary: Nagato can't sleep and Yahiko gets up to accompany him. /YahikoxNagato/


I promised to do this for my friend so here it is x) Finally. I don't know for how long I did this. I did about a paragraph per week cause I kinda got distracted by other things... Now I can move systematicly again! Although... I dislike the ending of this. It seems rushed. Though endings do seem to have a usual habit of seeming like that... I don't know, I'll see what I can do. Reviews very much appreciated! The character belong to Masashi Kishimoto -.-'

* * *

Nagato gently tugs the hem of the shirt Yahiko is wearing. In a mere second Yahiko rises up from his berth making somersault backwards, while holding kunai firm in his hand. He squints in the dark, trying to figure out who had woken him up. Nagato sheepishly waveshis hand and Yahiko crawls closer to him.

"What is it?" Yahiko asks in a quiet voice so he wouldn't wake up the third person, who is sleeping in the same room.

"I couldn't sleep", Nagato whispers back and carefully glances at Konan.

Yahiko nods and stands up taking Nagato by the hand. He starts moving towards the door, Nagato right behind him. Almost immediately after the door is closed Yahiko opens his mouth again.

"I'm going to make us some hot chocolate! Though I heard it keeps you awake, but that's only a little thing. I mean, we don't have any sleeping problems here or anything… Oh wait, you had. Well, it's not casual so it doesn't not count."

While Yahiko is on the mission to open half of the cabinets in the kitchen, Nagato makes his way to the living room, jumping over the back of the sofa. He lands on the sofa on his stomach and lifts his legs on the backrest, reaching out for the remote on the coffee table. When he finally succeeds, he tries to put the TV on by pressing the buttons on the remote. Unfortunately for him, the TV refused to be opened before the button on the actual thing was pressed. Nagato gives up and turns on his back, hanging his head over the edge of the couch.

"Thanks for keeping me company", he says to Yahiko, who, even though already finding the cacao, is opening the cabinets.

"No problem. I'll just blame you later on if I get schizophrenia".

Nagato raises his head. Partly so he could see the look Yahiko had and to find out how serious he was. And then partly because of the headache he was slowly staring to get by having his head upside down.

"I'll just have to hope you've lost it so badly you for some reason don't quite get that in your head".

"You wish I will become a lunatic?"

Though unseen to Nagato, Yahiko raises his eyebrows with a smirk to match. He stirs the mixture of milk and cacao and carries it over to the microwave. Nagato's answer comes with an absolute certainty.

"Of course not. But I do wish you weren't mad at me. Maybe, if I say sorry?"

"Nah, just kidding. I'm doing this because I want to".

Nagato grins widely but leaves the part of "I knew it" unmentioned. Nagato pulls himself into a sitting position. He sets his arms on the back of the sofa and lays his chin down to rest on them. Yahiko returns to the drawers soon pulling out two in-line spoons. The microwave started chiming making Yahiko jump and dash towards it. He takes the mugs out on the table starting to go through the cabinets all over again. Nagato furrows his brows, confused.

"Why do you keep emptying our cabinets?"

"I'm not emptying them. I'm putting everything back to the place they were".

Nagato rolls his eyes. Almost like as a conclusion Yahiko drops a bag of sugar on the floor. He sneers and picks it up, throwing it in the air once before putting it beside a pack of powdered sugar. While he's busy doing this, Nagato continues his questioning.

"But what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for… something. Something usable".

They both reach higher at the same time: Yahiko rises up on his toes trying to get his hand on anything that was on the utmost shelf. Nagato sits on his knees to see better what Yahiko is trying to obtain from the cabin.

"Cookies!" Yahiko announces after he has attained his goal.

"Bless!"

Nagato replies with equal enthusiasm. He gets up and rounds the sofa. Yahiko throws him the bag he had found to be "something usable"" coming after with two mugs full of hot chocolate. Nagato jumps over the sofa once again though this time falling on the floor and hitting his arm on the coffee table. He winces but as he doesn't want such a simple one second mistake affect his happiness, he tries to ignore it. Yahiko places the mugs on the table and snatches the remote from the table, hurrying over to the TV so he could put it on. Nagato realizes that the remote has been taken away from him only then when he hears the rapid switching of the channels since he himself has been busy trying to open the bag.

"Hey!" he calls throwing the other boy with a cookie.

"Thank you, I was just going to ask you for a one", Yahiko informs with a smug smile on his face and takes a bite of the cookie.

"No fair! I had it first!"

Nagato climbs up on the sofa and attempts to pinch the remote back.

"And I'm having it the last!" Yahiko declares standing up.

He switches the channel his eyes immediately catching something interesting on the screen. Taking the advantage of Yahiko's divined concentration Nagato pulls him back down by his arm. Yahiko really wasn't paying too much attention and because of this, the pull causes him to stumble and eventually fall over Nagato. Reflexes drive both of them to react without actually thinking much. Nagato backs down so he can avoid getting hit by the other. Yahiko straightens his arms so he can take himself in. And so Nagato ends up lying under Yahiko, face to face with him. For a moment they just stare at each other. Then the two of them burst out laughing. Yahiko lets himself fall on top of Nagato and then rolls over next to him. Unfortunately the couch is too small for them both and he ends up falling on the floor. Nagato's laughter increases. Yahiko throws the first thing he gets the hold of, which happens to be a cookie, in the general direction of Nagato. The cookie misses him by nearly half a meter not exactly helping Yahiko.

"Up yours", he mutters in annoyance.

Nagato however only laughs even harder at this to the point where it's difficult for him to breathe anymore. Yahiko stares at him incredulously eventually not being able to prevent himself from laughing too. After a few minutes the laughter has finally faded away and they both just lie where they are. The TV is still on but while Nagato is too lost in his thoughts, Yahiko has something more interesting to listen. Nagato stares at the ceiling, dangling his hand over the sofa in search of the other boy. When all his hand meets is sheer air he turns around on his stomach trying locate his missing friend. Yahiko is now kneeling in front of a wall length window and is gazing outside. Nagato slips down from the sofa and starts crawling towards Yahiko. Yahiko hears the small thud he makes, and he turns his head around, not drawing it back but until Nagato reaches the spot next to him. They silently watch the rain calmly fall down, before the cold window.

"I like the rain…" Yahiko whispers, steaming the window.

Moving his head in another direction, Nagato looks at him in a questioning way. Yahiko slightly tilts his head and presses his hand against the window.

"Why?" Nagato inquires though feeling a bit silly for asking such simple things.

The other boy only squints and shrugs.

"I don't know… I guess… It makes you feel safe. I love to sleep when it rains. Because it makes me feel like I have a place to stay."

"Home."

Yahiko smiles.

"Yeah. Home."

He turns to face Nagato who is still watching him very intensely. For the second time that day they just stare at each other.

"Yahiko…" Nagato starts almost absently "can I kiss you?"

Yahiko is taken aback by the question and he blushes, visibly shocked.

"What? … Why?" he stutters, confusion taking over his face.

Nagato shrugs it off like it was nothing unusual.

"I just wanted to know what it feels like", he states quite matter-of-factly and already turns to more interesting things such as the TV.

Yahiko keeps staring at him quite wide-eyed and blinks numerous times. In the next few minutes, he just scratches the back of his head, looking at his sides as if in search of an escape, and shifts several times. During this time, Nagato acts very much comfortable, being caught up in the current TV show. The seemingly stopped moment breaks as Nagato discovers the bag of cookies in front of the couch and makes a movement towards it. Yahiko freezes and blinks in surprise. After a few seconds of quick thinking he grabs the hold of Nagato's hand and stops him from going. He avoids Nagato's questioning gaze by staring in a different direction from him. He's blushing now maybe even more madly than a while ago.

"I… Um… You can… Kiss – me." Yahiko nods as a reassurance even still not meeting the others eyes.

Nagato remains quiet which causes great discomfort in Yahiko who is eventually forced to look at the other boy. Because of this Nagato dares to open his mouth.

"Really?"

Yahiko nods again now feeling a bit more confident. Another minute passes as neither one of them knows what to do next. Their eyes keep wandering off at some random things in hope of some instructions. In the end Nagato breaks the silence.

"Umm, Yahiko…"

Yahiko's eyes return to him.

"Should we…" he tries to figure out a way to continue his sentence.

"Maybe we should be closer."

"Yeah…" Yahiko agrees and Nagato gingerly shifts closer.

"And now we…" Nagato's moves his face towards the others, "We'll…"

Nagato is cut short by Yahiko who suddenly locks their lips together. Nagato's surprise is quick to wear off as is Yahiko's a bit forceful start. At first the kiss is very awkward both of them being very cautious of themselves and especially of the other. After getting used to the feeling of the others lips being pressed against their own, a feeling of safety comes along, helping them to relax. The kiss is soon followed by another, this one a rather playful. Nagato retreats back with a gleeful smile on his face. Yahiko raises his eyebrows in slight confusion but can't help but smile.

"You know what? I like the rain too," Nagato informs his smile increasing.

"I recommend", Yahiko says pretty formally, "So how was it?"

"I definitely want to try that again."

And they kiss again while, though unnoticed by both of them, holding hands even more tightly, almost like afraid of the change of having to lose the other.


End file.
